


When Paths Meet Again

by S0YM1LK



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0YM1LK/pseuds/S0YM1LK
Summary: All her life, Lee Chaeyoung has never felt what it was like to be fed with a silver spoon. She’s had to work for everything, and luckily for her, efforts pay off. During a typical work shift, she is encountered by someone familiar, one whom she had closely befriended in her teens. This old friend, however, is not the same person she once knew ten years ago: He has become something much greater, much more than what Chaeyoung has become.What’s a girl to do when paths, and lingering feelings, unexpectedly meet again?





	1. Unexpected Encounter

Sh!tShi7$hit!!! I’m sooo SOOO screwed!!!!

I shove my textbooks into my bag and leap out the door. There was no avoiding it: I was late for my shift. I sprint to catch the bus, only to have it visibly leave just seconds before I arrive. Another twenty minutes to wait..

...I am actually sooo ruined.

Defeated, I plop myself onto the bench and bury my face into my two palms, depressingly awaiting the next bus.

-

After exiting the bus, I enter a public washroom nearby to change into my uniform. Inside a stall, I frantically pull out a stuffed inside-out shirt, and a skirt pathetically caught between the pages of a textbook. I tug the black skirt up my legs, and button up a long-sleeved black blouse. Both pieces are stubbornly dressed in ruffles and wrinkles amidst my repeated attempts of smoothing them. Even though crumpled and loose near the waist, the black button-up now sets tightly against my chest....Well, at least the girls have finally grown bigger. From the bottom of my bag, I haul my makeup case and lean towards the washroom mirrors to apply whatever rushed makeup able to make me look a tad more decent.

Okay..pretty enough.. Pretty enough for a good change. Let’s just survive the torment, and do well today to make up for being late.

I walk into the restaurant with faint steps, but alas, I meet the infuriated gaze of my boss upon the timid entry.

“Heh...Hello...”

“One hour late. One. Entire. Hour. You already know what I could be feeling now. I can’t even yell at you, I’ll lose these customers THAT I HAVE BEEN SERVING ALONE!”

“..-- Aaaannnd you know?! That’s a whole hour that I’ll work overtime!! Hey? Heey? Okay, two hours?!”

“...And the dishes? Lock the restaurant too?”

“Ah......fine.. Okay..as long as I’m not fired.” It’s not like someone like me would have plans on a Friday night anyways.

“Hmph...you may have been late..but at least you’re accountable and responsible. Not like my immature son, and that other girl, Seolhwa… Anyways, get to work.”

-

I work as a server for a popular family restaurant. Demanding, extremely tiring and an endless supply of customers each day, but I enjoy every hour of it. Plus, the pay is extremely rewarding, at least, when I’m not late. But I’m not usually late, I desperately need the money to pay for my rent and university tuition. It’s okay, I’m happy. I work hard, but I’m happy. No pain, no gain..

No pain, no gain… I preach this motto everyday.

Yeah,,,

I hate my life.

However my reality may be, I blindy tie my hair up in a messy ponytail, and commence the manual labor that is my work shift.

-

If I were an athlete, I would probably dominate long-distance races, I think as I take a quick, futile gulp of water. Operating from table-to-table serving meals, side dishes, drinks, napkins, and bills for over two hours took quite the toll to my body. I take one last glance to observe the remaining few customers concluding their meals, which meant it was time to do the dishes. It’s over. Almost over. Just dishes to be done. Thirty more minutes and you can leave. If you finish quick enough, you can return to the dorm and still get seven hours of sleep.

There were thirty more minutes until close, but yet, to my unlucky dismay, a crew of guys loudly enter the restaurant. ...why ?!

 

“Welcome!” I greet with a bubbly, nasally, and evidently fake tone.

“Hey!! Can we get some beer here?!!?”

“Yes~” I run to the back of the kitchen to bring back all the beer that were supposed to be put away by now.., and distribute them to the table of five noisy boys.

“Soju! Soju! Get us some soju too!” Well, why didn’t you ask for that with the beer the first time around!?!??

“Yes~” I dart to the back once more to deliver the bottles of soju.

“Thanks, girl ! Okay boys, let’s get wasted!” Says one male in the pack.

Yes, yes, enjoy yourselves. Wow. What a bunch of boisterous, cocky and CLEARLY already drunk boys.

Too bad they’re all intensely hot.

I scan their branded clothing and luxury accessories from head to toe.

Too bad they’re also undoubtedly loaded. I wonder if they’re just as bold when they tip?

I head back to the kitchen to finish with the dishes, regularly interrupted by bothersome requests from the group.

-

“Bill!!!! We .. want ,, to give moneyyyyy!!” Drunk drunkards. I return the plates to the kitchen and follow suit by handing them their bill. As they scramble for money out of their pockets, I briefly clean the table using a cloth enclosed in one of my apron pockets. I lean forward to reach all corners of the table, and momentarily catch the view of one of the boys. He’s definitely one of the hotter ones...but why is he looking at me like that? Must be drunk, like the rest of them.

Once they pile all the bills for me to collect, I hastily bow.

“Thank you for coming! Goodbye!” Before I can walk back to the kitchen, I feel a hand on my arm. Not just a hand, but a hand grappled on to mine. Oh helllll no. I turn to see whose hand was responsible for this unwelcome embrace. That boy who kept looking at me??!

 

His grip was firm and tight around my wrist. Shocked, I twisted my arm off his to set it free from his hand. Is he actually that drunk or is just seriously an idiot!?? I started to glare at him. Am I in the mood to hand it to him today? I prepared my mouth to blurt explicit, derogatory swear words, but before I could, my mind inadvertently shifted to only his eyes. His eyes were a familiar gleaming of chestnut brown, and his singular beauty mark below on of his eyes were unique but strangely recognizable...I’ve definitely seen him before.

“...Do...do we know each-other?”, he apprehensively questions.

I read his eyes, his face once more. Something about him… is too familiar. It was at this point when I recognized this boy.  

Yes..I know him. I know him well enough to remember everything about him. How could I not, after all that we had done together?

I even remember your name.

Kang Daniel.


	2. First Encounter

*10 years prior*  
“Hey Chaeyoung! What are you going to do this summer!?”

“Oh..um..I signed up for this karate summer camp!!! It sounds super cool!”

“Summer camp?!? Isn’t that an entire month wasted doing work?? This is our second last high school summer to spend together...”

“No no!! It sounds really fun, trust. We can hang out before and after the camp!”

“Well okay… I guess you would like it since you’re into that karate anime..what’s it called? Pokemon?” No... Hmph >:(

“Chill.. I’ll have fun, don’t worry about me!”

-

I took a long glance at myself in the mirror. My hair was cutely fashioned, with several braided strands of hair intertwining with bundles of straight black hair. The attractive do compensated for the comfortable, loose clothing I had decided to wear for the entire trip.

“Are you going to pack makeup as well?”

“Huh what? Oh...umm, I don’t think so. I don’t want to look too extravagant for such a rigorous camp.”

“But you love makeup! Here, I’ll just pack some blush and tint for you. I’ll put it in this pocket.”

“Thanks, mama. Don’t miss me too much for the next two weeks.”

“With your brother and sister still here, I’m sure I’ll cope fine….but come here and give me one last hug.” I comfortably go to embrace my mother, with her hands firmly secured around me. “Be safe, okay? Please don’t come home crippled.”

“Mooom, don’t worry. I’ll be super safe and have the best time of my life. I’ll even come home with some cool karate moves to show you, teehee.” I smile warmly at my mother, who is poorly exhibiting a strong facade with the subtle tears peeping out her eyes. I blow a fat , wholesome kiss, and with those words, I leave for the bus to camp.

-

I sit next to the first empty seat I find to prevent any additional attention drawn to me. Beside me, a boy fast asleep, with blaring headphones. ..I definitely sat next to the wrong person. I wanted to sleep too… I swing my bag from my back to put it under my seat, but I accidentally swing it towards the boy next to me instead. Ohhh myy goddd Chaeyoung you nooobb!! He flinches from the shock of being suddenly hit, and scans my clearly stunned face. He looks at me blankly and scratches his scalp.

“I’m so so so sorry!! I can’t believe I did that. Oh my god, I’m so sorry for waking you up! I’m so sorry!”

“No no..I wasn’t really asleep. It’s fine, haha, it didn’t hurt at all, I was just surprised. Oh..but is my music too loud? I think my music's too loud. I’ll lower the volume. Sorry.”

“Ah..thanks. I’m so sorry.. I’ll make sure to be much more careful for the rest of the trip. I just wanted to get my phone…” I turn on my phone and slip my headphones on as well. I open the app of the latest game I have been occupying all my high school time with.

“Hey..you play Clash too?? What level?”

“Umm level 20? I just started a month ago but it’s so addicting.”

“I know right? Let’s play together right now! I’m around level 78.”

“78?! Won’t I tank our team then.?”

“Nah don’t worry, I’ll carry. It’ll be fun.”

For the duration of four hours, the boy and I intensely played Clash, interacting with eachother the whole ride through.

-

“The person next to you, memorize their name. They’ll be your partner and go-to person for the time we spend here. Know their dorm area, number, something cool about them…”

“What’s your name?”

“Lee Chaeyoung. Lee Chae Young”

“Kang Daniel. Kang Dan EE El” He’s imitating the way I just spoke.

“I have an English name too! Flora Lee! I was born in New York but moved here when I was 10.”

“Really? Well, Flora, I guess that’s the cool thing I’ve learned about you! I’ll show you mine:” Show?

Suddenly, Daniel motions his face right up to mine. W-whaat?!?!

“Look closely” Wh-whattttt!?!?

He’s cu.. his face is a little, cute... but still..WhaaatT??! What is he doing?!

“Underneath this eye, I have a little birthmark. My friends call it my beauty mark. I like it a lot, haha. I think it makes me look hot.” Whaaaatt ?!?

 

“Ho-hot? Hmm….I’m not sure about that but,, yeah, that’s pretty cool. Ok, I’ll remember that!” He moves his face back and leans on the window.

“So..why are you here?”

“I want to learn self-defence!! I want to cooly box people out one day! Hm..I also want to get into shape by learning more karate!” Should I tell him about the anime ..? .

“Seems legit. I’m here because I want to be more flexible. When I grow up, I want to be a legendary dancer. B-boying especially. Maybe I can be a triple-threat idol and have a lot of fans! Hah...one day, I want people to one day call me God Daniel” Oh how cliche..but cool “I’m part of my high-school’s dance team, you know. I hope I can dance forever, so I should be flexible and fast. I think karate would help with that a lot.” What a stable dream.

“Well, best of luck. I’ll support you! All Hail God Daniel!!” I playfully snicker.

“Really!?! Wow, thanks! When I make it big, I’ll dedicate a dance for you. I promise.”

“It better be good.” Kang Daniel, you really are making quite the impression on me. “What’s your number?”

“Already? Haha…”

“Wh-wh-whaaaat!!? No!!! The instructor told us to have each others’ numbers! Don’t be weird..”

“Right.” He takes out his phone and swaps it with mine. I input my number into his phone and he does the same to mine. “I saved my ID as DanielK.”

“Oh..well, mine is just Chaeyoung.”

“Non o..I already have a Chaeyoung in my contacts...Save it as something else.”

“Oh. ummm.. I’ll just put Flora then..and put a flower emoticon too.”

“Well then..is that it? I think we’re supposed to find our own dorms now.”

“I think so too..well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Do you want to play Clash tonight though? You’re pretty good for a rookie.”

“Eh...I don’t think we should. I’ll just see you tomorrow.” I wave an exaggerated goodbye to him. He halfheartedly reciprocates. We get on our ways to find our camp dorms.

Who is this boy? Chaeyoung, get yourself together

-

“Chaeyoung..you’re wearing lip tint right?! Give me some.” I blushed. No!!! Don’t say that!! Not in front of him!!!!!

“T-t-t-tint? N-no, what t-tint?”

“Your lips are so red!! And they’re pretty and glossy tooo!! Please give me some, I want to impress a boy at this camp. Please, pleasseee shut up!! You are saying this in front of the boy I WANT to impress!!! Aish!!

That day, I decided to wear the lip tint and blush my mother packed me. I’m not sure what I was trying to accomplish, but I wanted to look pretty for him.

“Just..whatever!!!” I hand the lip tint hidden in my hoodie pocket to my dorm-mate friend. In front of Kang Daniel.

“Thank you!!!!” She excitedly leaves after obtaining the tint.

“You’re wearing tint today?”

“Heh...yep. I had it in my bag, so I mean, why not? Why? Does it look weird? Ah..I knew I shouldn’t have worn it.”

“No no..it’s pretty. It’s the same color as the flowers in that field over there.”

“Ah, well then...let’s just continue practicing.”

-

“Okay, for our final activity, let’s actually put what we have learned over the past two weeks to work. With your partners, practice three of the five self defence mechanisms, but don’t go too hard; We don’t want any injuries.”

“You first” I suggest to Daniel.

“Okay then...which ones should I do?”

“How about the back kick one?”

“Whaaa??!!! How can I do that without hurting you???”

“Just try. I’ll dodge the part that’s supposed to pummel me to the ground.”

“No way, Chaeyoung. I won’t do it.”

“Daniel, just trust me, okay? Come ooooonnn”

“...Fine..but if you’re hurt…”

He slowly takes my hand and twirls it forcefully, twisting my entire body. Okay, you have to dodge this next move or you’ll get injured. Okay. One. Two...Thr- WAIT!!

It only took a split second to feel a hard jab to my shoulder, and I go down. Why did he have to kick me so early on in the move!??!?!

Daniel screeches, kneeling down to hold my head. He squeezes and shakes me until my eyes open and meet with his. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Ah!!! Oh my god!!!! I shouldn’t have hit you!! Where did I hit you?!”

“No no, it’s fine. It’s not that it hurt, but..your force is incredible.. And too quick.” I massage my bare shoulder, now with having my oversized shirt flung to one side. Daniel squeals.

“Oh my god!! Look at that bruise!!! I’m so sorry!!!”

“Bruise? What? Where?!”

“He-here.” He lightly touches my shoulder.

“Ohh...this?.. Haha! It’s my birthmark. It’s pretty weird right? Don’t worry, that’s not a bruise. You didn’t hurt me.” Daniel exhales, laying his hands on his heavy chested heart. He ruffles my hair. after.

“You seriously scared me. It would’ve been so bad to have hurt you in the last hour that we spend at this camp.

Really..I was so scared.” He moves closer to me and softly embraces me.

“I’m so sorry, but I’ll never hit you again anymore. It’s too much for me.

His hands wrapped around my body felt so wonderfully warm. What..what is this feeling? His large shoulders could comfortably fit my entire body, but I didn’t hug him back. This moment seemed like a dream, and I didn’t want to wake up from it. I never knew how much happiness one hug could give me. I never wanted to leave.

-

I didn’t go to camp the next year. Or the year after. For the next ten years, I never saw Daniel again. Our short friendship was a brief happiness, and like every encounter, our paths had to eventually go on their ways. I thought by now, I would have forgotten everything about him.

 

But now, he is standing right in front of me.


End file.
